


The only girl

by Ralie__Co



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, School Reunion, Secret Kagehina relationship, Training, Volleyball, Volleyball Camp, girl in boy team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralie__Co/pseuds/Ralie__Co
Summary: Follow the life of Kageyama Hina as a high schooler at Karasuno. She will learn to be a better player and how to make her teammates appreciate her.(Some chapters are from other characters view)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

I’m trying something new... hope you like it ! ^.^ upcoming on Thursday!!


	2. First step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying something new ^^ Hope you like it!

I play volleyball since I can basically walk. Both my parents are volleyball players so you get why I start.

Weirdly I always loved volleyball. Maybe it's their influence or maybe I was born to play. 

I play with grown up men from my daddy team since I'm five. It's not as intense as when they play games, but it's was a great start. 

I also always wanted to go to the school where they went as teenagers. 

They would always tell me about why it was the best years of their life (after getting me of course). 

So here I am. First day of school at Karasuno high school.   
It's weird to finally be able to see it. When I was younger I would always dream about this big school, where everyone would be weirdly friendly.   
But I was so wrong. 

It's crowded. With screaming teenagers all pushing each other. 

Think about something else. 

Ugh I hate crowded places. But I'm here for one thing the volleyball club. 

Since I'm a girl I need to play with them... not that I really want to. High school girl are... kinda weak.   
I'm not saying all girl are! I've played with a couple of girls from Japan team.  
Some where even better than some of the men in my daddy team. 

Everything would be easier if I was in the boy team, but I'm not sure they would let me... 

So here I am at the little gymnasium. There is still no one, huh? Maybe I can go see the boy gym. Bet it's bigger. 

I walk with my inscription sheet in my hand. My hair is floating everywhere in my face.   
Ugh should have listen to dad this morning and bring a headband. 

And finally there it is. The gymnasium.   
Where my dads became friends. 

I can't believe I'm able to see it with my own eyes. It's not as big as the community gym, but it's bigger than the girl one. 

There is no one inside right? Maybe I can go in and take a look. 

Wow, inside is even more impressing. I take my shoes of at the door. Everything is in place. What would I do to play here. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I jump a little, but turn around. There is a man in a red gym uniform. Whaaaaaaat? 

"I just ask you. What are you doing here? It's the boy volleyball club." 

"Yeahhh I know."

He look down at my hand, where I almost crush my sheet. "You're here for try out?" 

"Huh, I wish..." I cross my arm on my chest. 

"What? If not, what are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see where my dads use to play. I'm forced to joined the girl team, "because I'm a girl" and apparently girls can't play with boys cause we're soft and weak and nyanyanyan..."

I look up. The man with blonde hair is looking at me suspiciously. I don't know if he know me or something... maybe he coached my dads.

He approach me, "what your name?"

"Kageyama Hina" I say while bowing.   
He stop right in front of me.

"Like in Kageyama Tobio?" 

I look back up, "Yeah that's my dad."

"I didn't know he was married." 

"Well technically he is not. They married in Brazil."

Look me up and down, "who's your mom?" 

"I don't have a mom."

"She passed away? I'm sor-"

"I never had a mom."

"What?"

"I have two dads."


	3. Family life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo POV

Shoyo POV

I wake up, I turn my head from my personal source of heat to look at the clock.   
It's only 8:30 o'clock.   
Hina must be gone to School right now with Fuu and baby Akio didn't wake up.   
That's what I call a good start of the day.

I go back to the heat smiling slightly.   
I can feel him shift in his sleep.   
I look up to see his beautiful black hair shining in the early sun.   
His eyebrows are relax.   
I love those little moment, when the world seem to be on slow motion and I can really appreciate life.   
I hear a little sound coming from the baby monitor. 

I get up slowly to not wake Tobio up. He worked hard yesterday, he deserves a little break.   
Anyway I don't go training till 1 o'clock.   
I got to my second son room.   
He awake and on his feet.   
When he see me a big smile appears.   
He look exactly like Natsu when she was younger. 

We decided that he will be our last baby.   
So we chose that it would be my gene that we will give.   
Not that I mind that my kids have Tobio gene. 

We were lucky enough to have the same woman three time.   
But the three of us decided that three kids is plainly enough.   
For us and for her who give birth three times. 

And baby Akio is an angel. He is only 1 year old, but he's already a energy ball. Running everywhere and babbling in his own language. 

Fuu is the complete opposite.   
He's shy and doesn't really like talking except to me.   
He is exactly the same as his father.   
With black hair and big blue gray eyes. 

And there is my only daughter Hina.   
Funny when you know the origins of her name.   
When the nurse ask what her name, I was so tired that I mix my name with Kageyama's.   
So I told the nurse HINAta... Kageyama.

And of course she heard Hina Kageyama.   
Not that I mind.  
I really like this name. 

—————————

I take Akio in my arm and instantly he start babbling. 

"Are you hungry? Cause mama is!"

"Babbb ba mamm mm a"

"Yeah! That's me MaMa" 

I say while going in the kitchen. I set him up in is chair. 

"Maaaa mmmo maaa mm mm"

I smile at him.   
He's trying so hard to say it.   
Cute. 

"Ma ma. Say it! Ma ma"

He look at me with his big brown eyes. He captive by how my lips move. 

"Ma ma!"

Wow he say it so clearly.

"Yeah!! Mama! Now can you say dada?" 

As I say that I hear Tobio getting up.   
I go to the fridge and get Akio breakfast out.   
Just as Tobio enter Akio say.

"Dda Da!" 

"What a good boy Akio!"

I say and go kiss my son head. Tobio is freeze in the door of the kitchen.  
He turn to look at Akio and come near him smiling. 

"Good morning, Akio."

He kiss our son head and giggle with him.   
Next he come hug me from behind while I cook some eggs.

"Good morning love" I say softly.  
"Did you sleep well? You could've sleep longer I'm not going till 1 o'clock" he nod, "It's okay... I wanted to see you a little. Your practice end around 5?" I flip the eggs, "Yeah, but you never really know with these guys!" 

"Me and Akio will come see you a little. It's okay?" 

"Why would you bring him?" 

"First cause I don't want to do nothing and cause it was a long ago that I was able to see you play.   
I'm sure Akio would love to see you play and you told me that your partners wanted to see him again."

I put our breakfast in a big plate.   
Yeah we eat in the same plate, "Sure, but I don't want to disturb your day off..." 

He start to eat, "You're not! I really want to go" I start to feed Akio who was starting to be impatient.   
He can almost eat by himself now.   
But he always need me to give him the first bite.   
After he want to eat by "himself". 

——————————

It's already 1 o'clock, I'm going to the gym from my practice with the MSBY Black jackals.   
I kiss both my husband and my son with a promise to see them a little later. 

In the gym everything is normal.   
I had to tell my coach that Tobio and Akio will come watch, which surprisingly he didn't oppose to.   
Of course Kota and Atsu are excited.  
Omi less but even if he try to be shy, as soon as he have my son in his arm it's over.   
I think that Akio doesn't see them enough, they are not only my teammates, they my friends. Also they are the only one that really know about me and Tobio. 

Kinda by accident but I don't regret them knowing.   
All because they wanted to know why I was tired one day and I told them about Hina.   
Surprisingly, they were very supportive.   
Cause we all know what people think about same sexe marriage in Japan.  
And weirdly, I never felt this close with my old teammates.   
Sure I go at the meetings and I have fun talking with Noya, Tanaka, Yams and Ennoshita.   
But I only see them three or four time a year. 

When the coach finally give us a pose I look up to see Tobio waving Akio little hands.   
I make a sign to come down.

"Hey!" I say while kissing Akio head. "Hey, you should have seen him, he was so captivated by you he didn't make a sound." Tobio say while smiling. 

"Hey, hey, hey Akio!" Kota came while greeting my son softly.   
He gently took him before start to make weird face. 

"Yo, Tobio Kun. Sill can't believe that you're husband play volleyball and you're stuck in a office every day!"   
Say Atsu, while patting Tobio back and laughing.   
"And I still can't believe you're still as stupid as you were in high school.."  
Tobio respond calmly. 

There was a silence for a moment till Akio start giggling.   
I could help myself I laugh slightly.   
Tobio look surprise for a moment before grinning.   
Akio went from arms to arms until he got in my arms.


	4. Try out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait.   
> She start running, throw the ball in the air, jump and serve that ball right in the left corner of the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long! I was sleeping and being at school at home, which mean I can’t write in the bus >_<

Hina POV

The man look surprised. I mean it's pretty normal here. People don't really like same sex wedding... or anything between two men or two girls. 

And it's must be weird to him. Apparently he knew my dad, which mean he must also know my daddy too. 

I don't care about what other people think.

Even when everyone around me was telling me how wrong it was, I was never ashamed of them.   
They would say I love you to each other, kiss, hug and read me story before going to bed.   
Like everyone else.   
So why everyone telling me how it was so wrong?

They love each other.   
That's all that matters. 

"Huuuh I'm sorry I didn't know he was-"

"What?..." I cut him.   
"...Gay?" 

That definitely made the man go still. He look uncomfortable.

"No... in coupl- married or whatever! He never took contact with the rest of the old team. When we would reunited, he was always missing." 

He look more sad then anything else. Like a sad puppy.   
Heuuuh I'm weak to puppy...   
not that anyone know about that... except for Fuu...   
that little monster..

"Yeah cause it's not like they could show up together..." Wait, i think I said to much, shit. 

"What? Show up together? Your other dad was in the tea-" 

"NO!" I shout a little to loud. "Sorry, I need to go. The girls try out is about to start..."

Shit I fucked up here... not sure my dads wanted him to know... or anyone else actually.

I start running to the girls gym when I bumped into someone.   
"Sorry..."   
I didn't turned back to look at the guy I just bumped in, but I did saw a pair of volleyball shoes in his hand.   
Lucky...

When I finally came back to the girls gym there is a couple of people.   
I go stand with them. 

"Hi! I'm Ogawa Masami. The captain of the girl team. I will ask you to give us your sheets for appliances."

The couple girls here gave her their sheet, but when she came to me, she search for my sheet. 

"Where is yours?"

"I don't have one. I'm just looking at the potential of this team." 

"What do you mean potential? Are you not going to be a member?" 

"Not if it's to easy. Anyway, it's not like I need to do volleyball here really."

She look offended. 

"Excuse me?! Do you really think you're better than anyone here???"

I look down on her.   
Thanks dad for giving me your high! 

"Yeah kinda..." 

——————————————-

Exterior POV

"What's happening?"  
The first guy said. Looking down from the platform. 

"No idea..."

They watch as Ogawa-san scream at a giant girl with long black hair. She was at least a head above all the other girls. It was the girl that bumped into them. She didn't look intimidated by the captain of the girl team.

"It's interesting..."

"What is Matsui-san?"

They watch closer as the captain stop talking to the girl. She then start the training. 

First, the serve.   
The 3 years boys look especially at the black hair girl.   
She take the last place in the line and it seem that she watch the other girls with some judgments in her eyes.  
When finally it's her turn, she make a sign so that the girls take a step back.   
She's backing up as if she would do a jump service.  
As if she could...

Wait.   
She start running, throw the ball in the air, jump and serve that ball right in the left corner of the court. 

The two boys froze in places.  
Just like the girl team captain and the other girls in the room.

"Whatttttt...."  
Said the second boy.

Next was setter, wigs spiker and libero activity.  
The couple of girl who try to set, fail miserably but then came the girl.  
She set the ball too high for the girl who try to hit it.   
She end up falling without having touched the ball.  
When it's was her turn to spike she do it like a pro.   
Same thing for receiving.   
High enough for it to be serve.

This girl was something else but it was time to go.   
The boys left without anyone noticing that they were their at first.

——————————————

Hina POV

Where am I?  
At the kindergarten?  
Even my brother can play better than these bunch of clumsy girls. 

When the water pose came I took my bag and go for the exit.

"What do you think you're doing now? You made your little show and your going? Are you happy now?" 

Wow that 3 years old doesn't know when to stop talking, does she?   
If we weren't in a school now I would.!  
Ok, i need to calm down.   
I can't let my emotions beat her till she says sorry.  
I mean I would never do that...   
yeah no. 

While I'm thinking of way the shut her I don't listen to all the things she's telling me.   
Not that I care. 

"Can I go now? You're wasting my time."

I didn't let her finish. I just went.  
But then there he was, the coach of the boys team. Damn why did he have to be there now. I pass him with my head held down.

If he saw that, there's now no change for me to even be the manager. Not that there was one in the first place.  
I've been walking to the school entry before I hear people running behind me.

"Hey wait up!"  
"Waiiiiit!"

I turned around when I see the two boys from before and the coach running after me. What should I do... stay or run for my life. They can't be here because they want to fight... cause the coach there. I stop completely.

"Hey, I'm the cap-tain of the boys- team.." he's breathing hard. It wasn't even a long run.   
"Do you want to come- to the -uh practice?"


End file.
